drama sucks
by Zanyfish24
Summary: 15 year old meena and her twin brother shawn are atacked by monsters at there highschool in new york soon they find out who there real mom is but can they deal with the image they have to uphold
1. Chapter 1 the new kids

**Hello people of earth**

**I just wanted to say that this is my first fan fiction so please forgive me if it is bad.**

**My best friend (alexander) told me that my grammar is bad and I have to agree with him I am soooo sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Ps I forgot to put that I do not own Percy Jackson and I am so sorry I forgot last time do not sue me. **

**I do not own the percy Jackson books (sniffle, sniffle) sad oh well on to the story **

Chapter 2

I'm officially nuts

IM JUST A PAGE SEPARATER

Shawns P.O.V

The school day went by normally except we got some new kids but every time I would see Agatha, I wanted to yell at her and make her cry. How could she do that to my sister? By the end of the day, everything from that morning was forgotten. I was walking to my last class Greek mythology reading and walking when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said in a whisper looking up. I had bumped into the new kids three of them. One was wearing a orange t-shirt that said camp half-blood he was tan. He was muscular but not too much and tall with dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Its alright" said a girl with blond hair and gray eyes almost exactly like me and my sisters. She gave me a warm smile. They seemed nice enough except for a boy behind them he wore all black he had olive skin and black hair he was tall and lean. He had this bracelet on that was black but it looked weird there was something wrong with it.

"My name is Percy," said the boy with sea green eyes "this is Annabeth," he pointed to the girl with blond hair "And Nico" he pointed to the boy in the back.

"Um my name is Shawn and I have a twin sister named Meena" they looked at each other as if they had made an agreement with their eyes.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Which class do you have next" I asked Shawn

I already liked Shawn he seemed like the quite calm type. He obviously liked to read but it looked like he had trouble with it. Maybe dyslexia

"Greek mythology actually that is one of the only classes that me and my sister have together" he said

Awesome he and his sister have it next this is perfect

"We have the same class why don't we walk together" I told him

His eyes looked like they were calculating us wondering if he should trust us I defiantly liked him.

He might be my brother it was defiantly a possibility.

**Ok end of the chapter please comment review stuff like that sorry this is such a short chapter **


	2. Chapter 3 greek mythology

**Hello people of earth **

**Please comment I have no reason to write if I know no one Is reading **

**Thank you **

**I do not own Percy Jackson ****L**

Comment

Meena's P.O.V

I sat down In Greek mythology with my friend olive and her brother Andrew she had olive skin tone black hair she was tall and lean she looked a lot like her brother we had been best friends for years.

I saw Shawn come in with three kids I had never seen before.

"Shawn over here" I yelled across the room

He spotted me and started coming over.

"Hey Meena, Olive, Andrew what's up" he asked as he sat down next to Andrew the new kids then sat next to him.

"Hi my name is Annabeth" said the girl with grey eyes she looked a lot like us except for her nose and ears. "This is Percy and Nico" she pointed to the boys sitting next to her.

"My name is Meena this is my friend Olive and her brother Andrew it's a pleasure to meet you" I said.

Nico's P.O.V

"My name is Meena this is my friend Olive and her brother Andrew it's a pleasure to meet you" said the girl with blond hair whose name I had already forgotten. What really stuck was the girl and boy she had pointed to. Olive and Andrew they looked like kids of hades they wore dark clothes olive in black skinny jeans and a white shirt and Andrew in all black. They could be my siblings.

We had heard that there were five demigods in school and we had found four but wear was the last one.

"so is this class fun" I asked

"yes its great the teacher is nice the subject is super interesting and he never makes us reador write just listen and act out" Meena said she got this admiring look in her eye when she talked about this.

"Ok class let's get started" the teacher said "First lets introduce our new students Annabeth, Percy, and Nico what do you guys know about Greek mythology"

I was first to speak

"everything" I said

"what do you mean everything" Meena whispered over

"I Mean everything " I replied

"Ok when you say everything does that mean the Greek language to" asked the teacher

"yes" I announced "also Percy and Annabeth and Olive, Andrew, Shawn, And Meena can read it"

The four kids looked shocked olive started to say something but the teacher interrupted.

"Lets hear you have a conversation and You four pointing to our new friends you will read something from the text I will give you"

We walked up to the front of the class

We had a fast pace four minute conversation about what we were going to do about the new demigods/

When we stopped, everyone was looking at us in shock. Then Shawn burst out clapping.

Meena's P.O.V

I was seriously starting to think that these kids were like aliens or something, and this nico kid had told our teacher that we could read Greek that was not true.

"Ok now Let's have meena read first then Shawn olive and Andrew" said the teacher

I pulled out the text book and looked down at it

σε αυτή την κατηγορία θα μάθουμε για τους Έλληνες

That's weird I UNDERSTOOD IT! Wait how did I understand it every one was looking at me in shock except for the three new kids they did not look at all surprised. Then it was Shawns turn he did just as well then olive and Andrew we could all read perfectly.

"Well, well, well you have been holding out on us"

There was a series of gasps and the new kids grabbed me and my brother olive and Andrew opened the class door and rushed us out that's when I saw it symbols over our heads shining what was going on.

**Mwa ha ha I left you on a clif hanger please please comment **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

So sorry I have not updated I am soon hang in there

ps it's my birthday


	4. Chapter 4

Drama sucks

Meena's pov

I woke up to the sound of rushing water through my wall meaning that my stepmother was up and in the bathroom. I rolled over and groaned.

"Wake up you pile of poop" my stepmother yelled through the door

" I'm up " I yell beck with a irritated tone

"you better be or you will be sorry" she yelled

I hated her she was mean and bossy and I do not see how my father put up with her. My brother and I were 15 years old twins. We were super close and had each other's back. His name was Shawn and we looked so much alike. Both of us tall lean and had blond hair and steal grey eyes. I got dressed in a grey shirt and black skinny jeans with grey converse, and headed down stairs.

Shawn's p.o.v

I sit at the kitchen table munching on a bowl of lucky charms when my sister walks In.

"Morning" she says

"Hey what's up" I reply

She sits down across from me looking glum and looks as if she is about to cry I knew my sister and she does not cry about nothing.

"hey look at me" I told her I was really concerned. She keeps her head down,

"Meena alexis tanumaria look at me" I told her sternly

Meena's p.o.v

Shawn was looking at me expectantly I slowly raised my head those eyes that usually looked like they were calculating your every move looked full of concern and care.

He moved over to me and tuned me until I was facing him. I started to speak but I broke down crying like a little girl who had just fell down. He wrapped his warm arms around me and I leaned into his arms crying onto his shirt.

Shawn P.O.V

I looked at my sister expectantly but when she started to speak, she broke out crying. I wrapped my arms around her, hugged her close to my chest, and let her cry.

"I ,I, I don't know what to do anymore I am fed up its bad enough that I have to deal with Angie (the stepmom) but know I have had enough because now Agatha is added to the problem and I just cant"

I cut her of right there

"What do you mean Agatha added to the problem" I asked sternly

She then handed me her grey phone and I looked at the screen

**What is up poop face I thought that you needed some company so here I am but I would not want to bother you so I will just get to the point, I know that you talk to your friend aka turd queen about wanting jack to ask you out but it is not going to happen ever. No one in there right mind would want to date a piece of garbage like you. Got it! Tootles **

**Your never going to be friend queen of all**

**Agatha **

I look at my sister in shock I did not know that they and when I say they I mean the group of popular kids who think they rule the world were bullying my sister.

"How long has this been going on" I say to her

"Three months" she whispers

That's When I Get Mad

"THREE MONTHS WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED ME"

My heart sunk because I did not even ask I had noticed that she had gotten quieter and had been spending a lot of time by herself reading or drawing building ideas but I thought it was just a phase.

I looked up at her calmer than before her face was red her blonde hair fell over her face covering her eyes the thing that I liked was she did not where makeup and I knew that she really did like jack but he liked girls with lots of makeup and short, short skirts. This was not my sister.

Meena's P.O.V

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and collected myself.

"Shawn it is fine you know as well as I do that there Is nothing we can do about it"

He sighed

"meena don't let her get to you she is just sad that she is not as pretty or as smart as you"

I smiled at my brother he really did care what happened to me and I loved him so much I take him for granted.

"Thanks I'm sorry I cried lets go we don't want to be late to school" I sighed picked up my bag and walked out the door with Shawn not even bothering to say goodbye to Angie I would not give her the satisfaction. I liked school I loved to learn, read, and write but both my brother and I have severe cases of dyslexia and ADHD so it was hard to read and write especially with something bothering me we walked down the street to the subway this was going to be a long day.

Chapter two


End file.
